Rose Tico
|genero=Femenino |altura=1.57 metros''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' |pelo=Negro[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |ojos=Café |piel=Bronceada |peso= |ciber= |afiliacion=*Resistencia **Personal de tierra de la ResistenciaStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded **Escuadrón Cobalto **Escuadrón «Reb» **Cuerpo de IngenieríaStar Wars: The Black Series |maestros= |aprendices=}} Rose Tico fue una mujer humana que sirvió en la Resistencia como trabajadora de mantenimiento durante su conflicto con la Primera Orden, a quien Tico odiaba desde que era una niña. La hermana mayor de Tico Paige, era una artillera en la Resistencia. Biografía Vida temprana Rose Tico y su hermana mayor Paige crecieron en Hays Minor, una colonia minera empobrecida en el sistema Otomok. La Primera Orden obligó a su gente a explotar los recursos de su planeta para alimentar su máquina de guerra, luego los bombardeó para probar los resultados. Habiendo perdido todo lo que tenían ante la Primera Orden, Rose y su hermana se unieron a la Resistencia para vengar su mundo natal. Ayudando a Poe Dameron thumb|left|246x246px|Miembros de la Resistencia agradeciendo a Rose por arreglar la puerta. Después de ser transferida al crucero de la Resistencia ''Raddus'', Rose pasó mucho tiempo leyendo cómo funcionaba. Otro mecánico llamado Lazslo se burló de ella diciendo que nunca había hecho ningún trabajo duro y que solo se sentaba y leía. Paige luego le dijo que se fuera a dormir, pero Rose continuó, indicando que tenía que seguir leyendo, ya que algunas órdenes estaban incluso en calamarino. Cuando aparecieron las naves de la Primera Orden y Poe Dameron quedó atrapado afuera de la nave con la puerta del hangar incapaz de abrirse, Rose lo ayudó a resolver el problema y pudo abrir la puerta. Todos le agradecieron y al final, todo el tiempo que pasó leyendo valió la pena. Evacuación de D'Qar Rose Tico y su hermana eran combatientes activas en la Resistencia de la General Leia Organa. Su hermana mayor, Paige, fue artillera del bombardero de la Resistencia Martillo Cobalto, que sirvió como parte del Escuadrón Cobalto. Mientras Rose era mecánica, ambas hermanas estaban muy unidos; cada una llevaba colgantes a juego alrededor del cuello en todo momento. Paige murió en la Batalla de D'Qar, lo que trastornó mucho a Rose, que estaba a bordo del Raddus durante la evacuación. Estaba designada en la bahía de cápsulas de escape del Raddus para evitar que los desertores escaparan durante la batalla subsecuente entre las flotas de la Primera Orden y la Resistencia. Más tarde, en un intento de advertir a Rey del peligro crítico que ahora enfrentaba la Resistencia, Finn intentó abandonar el Raddus y ponerse en contacto con ella robando una de las cápsulas de escape. Cuando Rose atrapó a Finn tratando de escapar, inicialmente se puso nerviosa al encontrarse con un «héroe de la Resistencia», sin darse cuenta de su intención de irse. Cuando finalmente notó su bolsa empacada, lo aturdió con un electrochoque, lo puso en un carro e intentó arrastrarlo hacia una celda, creyendo que era uno de los muchos que intentaban desertar a la luz de las abrumadoras probabilidades que la Resistencia enfrentaba. Luego de que Finn despertara, trató de convencerla de que no era simplemente un desertor, sino que estaba tratando de advertir a su amiga sobre la gravedad de la situación de la Resistencia, señalando el hecho de que el Raddus estaba siendo rastreado por la Primera Orden a través del hiperespacio, persiguiendolos hasta que se quedaran sin combustible y fueran destruidos. Rose se dio cuenta de que la Primera Orden debía estar usando un dispositivo de rastreo a bordo de su nave insignia, el Supremacía. Con el conocimiento de Rose en mecánica y el conocimiento de Finn de las naves de Primera Orden, los dos idearon un plan para apagar el dispositivo de rastreo y permitir que el Raddus escapara al hiperespacio. Informaron a Dameron de su plan para infiltrarse en el Supremacía, aunque no sabían cómo descifrar los códigos de computadora de la nave para poder infiltrarse. Entonces, Dameron contactó a Maz Kanata, quien los refirió a un «maestro decodificador» que podrían encontrar en Cantonica. Canto Bight thumb|right|258x258px|Rose y Finn buscan al decodificador en el casino de Canto Bight. Sin el permiso de la comandante interina, la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo, Finn, Rose y BB-8 tomaron una nave y viajaron a la ciudad casino de Canto Bight. Mientras Finn se maravillaba de la belleza superficial de la ciudad, Rose entendió la oscuridad que se ocultaba debajo. Señaló que muchas de estas personas ricas y jugadores habían llegado a su fortuna vendiendo armas y bienes a la Primera Orden, o de lo contrario se habían beneficiado de la guerra y el sufrimiento de los demás. También le señaló el abuso flagrante de los fathiers y sus cuidadores niños, expresándole el deseo de destrozar la ciudad hueca y egoísta. Rose y Finn continuaron buscando al «maestro decodificador», y lo llegaron a identificar por el alfiler que llevaba en la solapa, pero fueron arrestados por la Policía de Canto Bight por estacionar su nave en una playa privada. Mientras estaban en prisión, se encontraron con una figura misteriosa que afirmó ser capaz de llevarlos al Supremacía sin ser detectados. Ambos declinaron cortésmente. Fue entonces, que el hombre se encogió de hombros y procedió a abrir la puerta de su celda con un picaporte. Ahora estando libres, Finn y Rose escaparon a través del sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad, emergiendo en los establos más lejanos. Allí, Rose aseguró la lealtad del joven esclavo Temiri Blagg mostrándole su anillo de la Resistencia, que luego le dio antes de que liberaran a los animales y la manada se dirigiera por la ciudad, dejando una ola de destrucción a su paso. Al montar uno de los fathiers fuera de la ciudad, Finn y Rose intentaron llegar a su nave, pero la policía la destruyó antes de que pudieran alcanzarla. El misterioso hacker regresó repentinamente con BB-8 a bordo de una nave robada, rescatando a Finn y Rose una vez más. Polizones en el Supremacía [[Archivo:UndercoverFO.png|thumb|left|276x276px|El trío se infiltra en el Supremacía.]] El hacker decidió ayudar al dúo a infiltrarse en la Primera Orden después de que Rose le ofreciera su colgante de oro como anticipo. Según lo prometido, sus habilidades de pirateo eran impresionantes, y pasaron por el radar del Supremacía sin ser detectados. Robaron un conjunto de uniformes de la Primera Orden de las salas de suministros y se colaron por la nave hasta que llegaron al mecanismo de rastreo. Luego, el hacker usó el colgante de Rose como conductor para conectar un panel de la puerta; y se lo devolvió luego. La puerta se abrió, pero el trío fue rápidamente rodeado por las fuerzas de la Primera Orden. Una vez capturado, el hacker llamado DJ hizo un trato con la Primera Orden para asegurar su libertad, permitiendo al Supremacía detectar los transbordadores de la Resistencia que huían y comenzar a disparar contra ellos. Tras ser capturados, Rose y Finn fueron llevados ante la Capitán Phasma y el General Armitage Hux, el último de los cuales reconoció que el medallón de Rose era del sistema Otomok y aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de ella, mofándose de su sistema de origen como alimaña. Al negarse a ser intimidada, Rose se mordió la mano de Hux con tanta fuerza como para sacar sangre, humillando al general frente a sus tropas y llevándolo a pedir su ejecución. Al considerar que la muerte por bláster era «demasiado piadosa», Phasma convocó a un par de soldados de asalto verdugos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran ser ejecutados, la Vicealmirante Holdo embistió al Raddus en el hiperespacio atravesando la flota de la Primera Orden y dividiendo el Supremacía. La explosión dejó a Finn inconsciente brevemente, por lo que Rose comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una lanzadera cercana, antes de que recuperara la conciencia. Pero Phasma y un escuadrón de soldados de asalto les impidieron el paso, quienes inmediatamente abrieron fuego contra ellos. De repente, un AT-ST renegado comenzó a disparar contra Phasma y sus soldados de asalto. Revelándose que el piloto del caminante rebelde era BB-8 cuando se quitó la armadura del vehículo. Rose se cubrió cuando Finn se enfrentó a Phasma con una porra antidisturbios Z6, superando finalmente a su antigua superior, que cayó a un pozo de fuego. En el caos resultante de la destrucción del Supremacía, Rose y Finn escaparon con BB-8 a bordo de una lanzadera de la Primera Orden que habían robado. Llevaron la lanzadera a Crait, donde el resto de las fuerzas de la Resistencia se habían retirado a una base abandonada de la Alianza Rebelde. Mientras su lanzadera estaba siendo perseguida por dos cazas TIE, la Resistencia asumió que las tres naves eran hostiles y comenzó a cerrar las puertas de la base. Rose y Finn lograron pilotar su lanzadera dentro de la percha justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, lo que resultó en daños críticos a la lanzadera, antes de que se encontraran con un aluvión de fuego bláster de los miembros de la Resistencia. Para demostrar que no eran de la Primera Orden, el dúo mostró sus manos, lo que provocó que sus camaradas cesaran el fuego. Batalla de Crait Rose pilotó un deslizador esquí durante la Batalla de Crait. Los deslizadores eran reliquias que quedaron en la base desde los días de la Alianza Rebelde y, por lo tanto, estaban en un grave estado de deterioro. Al no tener otra opción, Rose y varios otros pilotos, incluidos Finn y Dameron, volaron los deslizadores hacia el cañón ariete de la Primera Orden para evitar que ingresaran a la base y destruyan lo último de la Resistencia. La mayoría de los deslizadores fueron destruidos por el fuego de los AT-M6. Cuando Dameron ordenó que el escuadrón se retirara y volviera a la base, Finn se negó a retirarse con ellos, en su lugar decidió volar su deslizador hacia el cañón en un intento por destruirlo. Rose estrelló su deslizador contra el suyo para evitar que lo hiciera y salvar su vida, aunque se lastimó gravemente en el proceso. Antes de caer inconsciente, Rose le dijo a su amigo que tenían que luchar por lo que amaban en lugar de luchar contra lo que odiaban, y besó a un estupefacto Finn. Finn la arrastró de regreso a la base para que recibiera ayuda médica. Fue transportada a bordo del Halcón Milenario, con los pocos sobrevivientes restantes de la Resistencia que sobrevivieron a la Batalla de Crait, con Finn cuidando a su amiga inconsciente. A bordo del Halcón Después de hablar con Poe y Rey tras la Batalla de Crait, Finn aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a Rose.Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II Poco después de contarle a Rey algunas de sus experiencias recientes, Dameron habló con Finn y le preguntó cómo estaba Rose, a lo que Finn dijo que estaba dormida, algo que pensó que era bueno, aunque no estaba seguro en absoluto, ya que no era un doctor, comentando sobre el entrenamiento de primeros auxilios recibido por el soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden y la constatación de que los soldados de asalto que fallaban quedaban muertos por sus heridas, lo que llevó a Dameron a decirle a su amigo que estaba seguro de que Tico estaría bien aunque no pudiera afirmar con certeza si realmente lo estaba, pero que él estaba seguro de que podía elegir creer en lo primero. Finn luego procedió a vestir a Rose.Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III Entre bastidores Rose Tico fue interpretada por Kelly Marie Tran en la película de Star Wars de 2017 [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]]. El casting de Tran en la película se anunció por primera vez el 15 de febrero de 2016. La primera foto de Rose fue lanzada durante el panel de Los Últimos Jedi en la Celebration Orlando el 14 de abril de 2017. El apellido de Rose de Tico fue revelado por ''Vanity Fair'' el 23 de mayo de 2017. Rose recibió su nombre a partir del nombre original de Maz Kanata durante la preproducción de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], que fue un homenaje hecho por el director J.J. Abrams y el diseñador de producción Rick Carter a la fallecida maestra de Abrams Rose Gilbert.El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi El director de Los Últimos Jedi, Rian Johnson, creó a Rose porque se dio cuenta de que hacer que Poe fuera con Finn a Canto Bight hubiera sido aburrido. «Eran estos dos tipos en una aventura», dijo. «Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando miré su diálogo y me di cuenta de que podía intercambiar cualquiera de las líneas. No había conflicto entre ellos. Así que me di cuenta de que tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Finn necesitaba a alguien más para ir con quién en realidad lo desafiaría y lo empujaría, y el contraste con él era de donde venía Rose.» Johnson no imaginó a Rose con una etnia específica, audicionando actrices caucásicas y mujeres afroamericanas para el papel. «Vimos muchas actrices talentosas de un rango muy amplio, pero honestamente, se trataba más de encontrar a Kelly», recordó. «Había algo en Kelly que tenía ese tipo de genuina naturaleza rara y una dulzura real. Ella tiene el corazón más abierto de todos los que he conocido y sabía que iba a brillar en la pantalla.» Tran nunca había visto una película de Star Wars hasta que obtuvo el papel: era más fanática de otras series como ''El Señor de los Anillos'' o ''Harry Potter''. Ella atribuye el hecho de que obtuvo el papel a partir de este descuido, explicando que «no tenía una expectativa de cómo debería ser esta persona; no estaba tratando de moldearla después de alguien que había visto en una película.» Carrie Fisher inspiró los collares de media luna de Rose y Paige. Johnson tuiteó en respuesta a una fan que preguntaba sobre la idea de que «en los ensayos Carrie me agarró del brazo y me dijo con gran urgencia que necesitábamos 'joyas espaciales'. Pensé que era una idea fabulosa. Así que.» A pesar del éxito crítico de Los Últimos Jedi en la taquilla, Tran recibió ataques racistas en línea por su interpretación de Rose Tico, incluido el vandalismo al artículo de Wookieepedia de su personaje y el tweet del vlogger de extrema derecha Paul Ray Ramsey atacando su apariencia física. Esto atrajo la cobertura de varios medios de comunicación, incluidos ''Newsweek'' y ''HuffPost''. En respuesta a las críticas que comparaban a Tico con Jar Jar Binks, la página oficial de Facebook de Star Wars defendió la contribución del personaje a la trama de la historia. El abogado Anthony Nguyen describió a Tran como la primera «mujer de color» en ser protagonista de la franquicia de Star Wars, mientras que la periodista Nicole Karlis comentó que los ataques contra Tran reflejaban el miedo a las mujeres que desafiaban los estereotipos sexistas. Apariciones *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * Fuentes * *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Card Trader'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Familia Tico Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Imitadores Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Cobalto Categoría:Refugiados Categoría:Técnicos